Refrigerators having built-in water dispensers mounted on a front door of a refrigerator are well known in the art. Typically, a tube external to the refrigerator is attached to the normal home water supply at one end and to a connector typically at the base of the refrigerator at the other end. The tube then supplies water, under pressure, to a valve which opens and closes to dispense water. The valve is operated from outside the refrigerator door usually by pressing a glass or other container against a push bar which then opens the valve so that water can be dispensed. That is, a glass is placed under a spigot, and the glass is used to press a push bar which opens a valve allowing water from the home to be dispensed into the glass so long as the push bar is depressed. When the push bar is released, the valve closes, and the water ceases to flow. Although tubing which runs through the refrigerator may have a cooling effect on the water which is present in the tube to the extent the tube is passing through refrigerated portion of the refrigerator, once the water which is present in such tubing within the refrigerated portion of the refrigerator has been fully dispensed, additional water will tend to be closer to ambient temperature.